An adventure fit for a dream
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: I somehow get transported to the Naruto world and a whole new adventure awaits for me. Better than it sounds. And sorry I'm not good at summaries
1. The adventure begains

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

This is my own adventure that flipped my whole life upside down forever. Well first I should tell you more about myself, right? Well I'm Amy Harrison, I'm 14 going to be 15 March next year, I like singing, reading manga books, playing with my pet rats Coke, Hazle and Kari and hanging around with my friends, I also dream of having an adventure like the ones in the manga books that I read.

* * *

It all started on the 3rd September the day I go back to school and my first day in year 10, pretty normal, right? BORING is more like it! Thats what I say anyway. The 'cool' people would think that I'm mad, but I'm not I just want to fly away from this place or fight evil people tryig to take over/destroy the world kind of adventure, not sitting in classes and dreaming of that. But I should get back on track. So this day started as anyother day, and as usaual I set off for school, not knowing what will happen and listerning to my fave Jappanese song, Fighting Dreamers.

* * *

I walk into school as normal, trying so dessperatly hard to blend into the limited shadows in the school. Sucsess, nobody bothered me as I entered the block that my form room was in. Behind the two doors leading to two classes, one of them my form room, I hear voices. One very VERY loud mouth boy I can hear quite well.

"FUCK!" He yelps in pain, I giggle at his stupidity and continue walking twowards the doors that I needed to get to.

"Hey guys" I greet happily to my friends that are lounging in the small space next to the ICT room, which is our form room and the sweing room.

"Hello"

"Hey!"

"Hello"

"Heya Amy!" My friends greet me one by one. Flo was the first to greet me, then Chris, then Jade and then Mike J.

"Christpher Shrap don't yell so loud, you almost deafened me" I say after I sit down next to Jade.

"Yes miss" he answers with a goofy smile on his face and bows slightly from his seating position, but I know that it was a joke, I roll my eyes and I smile at the same time.

_"He loves to make jokes_" I think to myself and drift off to my dreaming of an adventure I would never have.

* * *

"Ok, this is not my English class" I say to myself, as I look around the forest.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I hear someone shout. It sounded fimilar, but from were?

"Hidden taijutsu, one thousad years of death!" I hear anouther shout and then a scream of pain and finaly a slpash. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks just landed on my head, I'm in the Naruto world. I get up from my spot and crawl over to the place I heared the voices. I crawl into a bush and peek out, but keeping myself hidden, or so I thought.

"What a loser" I hear a cold, dark, emotionless voice say above me. Then a forceful hand grabs the back of my school jumper and thows me out into the open so everyone that is there can see me, I lay on the ground clutching my left arm as pain shots right thought it. "Ok talk, who are you and why are you here?" The person that caught me hiding and got me out of it in two seconds flat asked.

"I am Amy Harrison, I do not know how I got here Sas-stranger, I just woke up a couple of meters away, I heared voices so I desided to check it out and you found my and throw my here" I explained and almost slipped up_. "If I said hie name then he would be suspitious about the fact that I know him bit he has never meet with me before" _I think. "As you can clearly see I am not from this world but another one completly, and I don't think you guys would have **this **kind of tecnology" I say again and pull out my ipod touch they all stare at it.

"What is it?" Asked the silver haired man, and pointed to the object in my hand.

"It's an ipod touch, lets my listen to music, go on the internet and a couple of other things to" I answer and put my ipod back in my pocket.

"Well in anycase lets take you to the hokage" the silver haired man said as he turned around and started to walk away. "By the way the names Kakashi Hatake". He speaks again.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond boy almost yelled.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" said the light pink haired girl.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" said the midnight black haired boy.

"Hey come on, we need to get to the Hokage tower" Kakashi lazily ordered us.

"Lets go!" Naruto and I shouted, we looked at each other and started laughing.

"Jinx" I say thought the fit of laughter, Naruto stopped laughing and looked at me oddly and opens his mouth to ask when I stop him. "When two people say something at the same time and one says 'jinx' the other person can't talk until someone says the persons name three times" I explain.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" Sakura said to unlock the fake spell I put on him and then turned to me. "Hey Amy, can you sing one of the songs that is on your ipod thing?" She askes.

"Ok" I shrug and pull out my ipod, turned it on, put the head phones in my ears and strated to sing Armanth, by Nightwish.

** Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself**

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the never-fading calling

Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak  


As I finish I open my eyes that I didn't even know that they where closed and looked around to see that we arrived at the Hokage's tower, I turned to see eveyone looking at me, I smiled.

"Amy that was fantastic" Naruto said, it was just above a whisper but I heared it.

"Thank you Naruto, come on lets go" I said and walked into the tower.

* * *

I explained all the information that the others know, so not to give myself away. He said that I would stay with Sasuke until further notice, so now I find myself in the Uchiha componds.

_"Wow this is better than the show and the manga, it's real!" _I sceam in my head.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Sasuke spoke and as he said he showed me around. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone and gave me the also usual 'I don't care' exprasion.

"pizza" I answer, he gives me an odd look, "well then I'll make us some" I say and rush to the kitchen. When I am there I turn my ipod on again and sing to Over the hills and far away, by Nightwish

**They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
his pistol had been found.**

They marched him to the station house,  
he waited for the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
he knew that he'd been wronged.  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
he heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be.

He knew that it would cost him dear,  
but yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beat like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
he spent his final night of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.  
Over the hills and far away.

Over the hills and,  
over the hills and,  
over the hills and far away.

Each night within his prison cell,  
he looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms he swears she'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms is where she'll be.  


As I end I was finished with making the pizza so all I need to do is cook it.

"That was good, Amy" Sasuke speaks from behind me, I jump slightly and turn to his him smriking. "Do another song" he commanded. So I flick thought the songs and smiled when I find the one I want.

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

**You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,**

**Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"**

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

**The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,**

**Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple**

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

I sing for Sasuke, at my best to please the Uchiha.

"Beautiful" he whispers, then he does something unexpected. He kissed me, at first I was wide eyes that the villiage hidden in the leafs local heart throb is KISSING ME, but then I started to melt into the kiss and I closed my eyes.

_"Sakura and Ino are going to kill me if they find out" _I think, then Sasuke pulled away and left me forgeting how to beathe.

"Amy" Sasuke's emotionless voice snaps me out of my daze.

"The pizza" I whisper in realisation and get dish it up and set it on the table. "Enjoy" I say as we sit down and started to eat.

* * *

**Please review on my first chapter of this and do keep reading**


	2. My first mission

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

I woke up early the next morning because I was excited about what I would face that day and I really want to see Sasuke in action, but I was also worried about what would happen, so to set my mind at ease I pulled my ipod out and flicked though the songs until I came across the right one and strated to sing.

**Another mission the powers have called me away****  
****Another time to carry the colors again****  
****My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend****  
****To win the honor of coming back home again****  
****No explanation will matter after we begin****  
****Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within****  
****My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend****  
****You will discover a war you're unable to win******

**I'll have you know****  
****That I've become****  
****Indestructible****  
****Determination that is incorruptible****  
****From the other side a terror to behold****  
****Annihilation will be unavoidable****  
****Every broken enemy will know****  
****That their opponent had to be invincible****  
****Take a last look around while you're alive****  
****I'm an indestructible****  
****Master of war******

**Another reason another cause for me to fight****  
****Another fuse uncovered now for me to light****  
****My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect****  
****I carry out my orders without a regret****  
****My declaration embedded deep under my skin****  
****A permanent reminder of how it began****  
****No hesitation when I am commanded to strike****  
****You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life******

**You will be shown****  
****How I've become****  
****Indestructible****  
****Determination that is incorruptible****  
****From the other side a terror to behold****  
****Annihilation will be unavoidable****  
****Every broken enemy will know****  
****That their opponent had to be invincible****  
****Take a last look around while your alive****  
****I'm an indestructible****  
****Master of war******

**I'm****  
****Indestructible****  
****Determination that is incorruptible****  
****From the other side a terror to behold****  
****Annihilation will be unavoidable****  
****Every broken enemy will know****  
****That their opponent had to be invincible****  
****Take a last look around while your alive****  
****I am indestructible****  
****Indestructible******

**Indestructible****  
****Determination that is incorruptible****  
****From the other side a terror to behold****  
****Annihilation will be unavoidable****  
****Every broken enemy will know****  
****That their opponent had to be invincible****  
****Take a last look around while your alive****  
****I'm an indestructible****  
****Master of war**

"That's a whole different style for you Amy. What was it called?" A cold voice asked me, I look to where the sound came from and saw Sasuke leaning on the door frame to my tempory room.

"it's one of Disturbs newest songs, it's called Indestructible" I answer flatly

* * *

We walk together to team 7's meeting place; Naruto and Sakura were already there.

"Hey Amy" They greet me.

"Hey guys" I greet them _"It's not like my friends, I do miss them, I hope they are alright"_ I worried in my head but then pushed it aside as we waited for Kakashi who is always late.

"Hey Amy, sing another song would you?" Naruto asked me out of boredom.

"Alright" I say and go to a song and started to sing

**In you and I, there's a new land, Angels in flight, {I need more affection than you know} My sanctuary, my sanctuary, Where fears and lies melt away, Music in time, {I need more affection than you know} What's left of me, What's left of me now? I watch you fast asleep, All I fear means nothing, In you and I, there's a new land, Angels in flight, {I need more affection than you know} My sanctuary, my sanctuary, Where fears and lies melt away, Music in time, {I need more affection than you know} What's left of me, What's left of me? {So many ups and downs} My heart's a battleground {I need true emotions} {I need more affection than you know} {I need true emotions} You show me how to see That nothing is whole and nothing is broken, In you and I there's a new land, Angels in flight, {I need more affection than you know} My sanctuary, my sanctuary, Where fears and lies melt away, Music in time, {I need more affection than you know} What's left of me, What's left of me now? My fears, my lies.. Melt away {I need more affection than you know}**

I sang the song perfectly, then Kakashi showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life" he explains lazily.

"LAIR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time in complete anger, while me and Sasuke stayed quite, we both leanded on the wooden frame of the bridge and rolled our eyes.

"What kind of mission do we have today?" I ask hopefuly, everyone stared at me with a 'how do you know about that' face, well all except Sasuke.

"It's a C rank esscort mission to the hidden Warterfall village, but it will not be the same as last time" he said after he got out of his wondering daze. I groan quitely as I rember the film that they had to protect the Warterfall village. So with that we set off to esscort Shibuki back to his village.

* * *

"Hey Amy any songs we haven't heared of?" Naruto asked, I nod my head and start singing Over the hills and far away.

**They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
his pistol had been found.**

They marched him to the station house,  
he waited for the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
he knew that he'd been wronged.  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
he heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be.

He knew that it would cost him dear,  
but yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beat like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
he spent his final night of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.  
Over the hills and far away.

Over the hills and,  
over the hills and,  
over the hills and far away.

Each night within his prison cell,  
he looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms he swears she'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms is where she'll be.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.  


"You like that one don't you Amy?" Sasuke asked, but t was more of a statement than a question, I nod my head, and a small smirk comes to his lips that I almost mist it. We then walk silently along the road in a comfterble silence, but not for long.

* * *

**Please review on my first chapter of this and do keep reading**


	3. Old friends

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

It was about an hour since we started the mission and everything was peaceful, until a stabbing pain went though my gut, I knew what it was and I had to act fast.

"Everyone! Somethings comeing so folow my lead. Sakura pass me a kuni and shireken" I order as I walk past her, she gives me the wepons that I wanted. "Sasuke, be ready to use the demond wind sheriken" I say. "Naruto be ready to use your shadow clones at the signal" I bark another order. "Kakashi sensei, protect the reer end. Battle posisions, NOW!" I shout my last order. Me and Sasuke were at the front, Sakura and Naruto in the middle protecting Shibuki and Kakashi was protecting us from behind.

"How do you know of our wepons?" Sasuke askes me sternly and glares at me. I am unfazed by his look as I answered.

"There is no time to explain" I say. He growled but dropped it.

"Alright come out and...AHHH!" I shout then scream in surprise as a lump landed on me "Flo!?".

"Amy, were am I?" Asked the person then she looked around "Ahh is this that-" she said but I stopped her and glared at her, she got the message.

"Flo" a quite voice called.

"Hey Flo!" A loud voice belowed.

"GUYS!" I shout, I'm so relieved to hear my friends, I jumped up and I ran as fast as I could to the voices.

"Amy where the fuck have you been!?" Chris yelled at me in worry and anger.

"Here" I answer then I lean forward and whisper "in the Naruto world, but pretend you don't know them. Ok" they nod in agreement.

"Hey Amy!" Naruto calls I turn to see him walking twowards us. "Who are these guys?" He askes and points to my friends.

"They are my friends" I answer, so we walked back to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi for everyone to meet each other and bring them on the mission.

* * *

It was another hour and we were now back at the hidden leaf village. Chris was agureing with Mike, Flo, Naruto and tried to agure with Sasuke, but Sasuke just stared stright ahead and never said anything to him so he gave up.

"hey want to go for some ramen?" Naruto asked hopefuly.

"Alright" I say and the others nod their head. So we all set off to the ramen shop.

When we got there Naruto dared Mike and Chris to have an eating contest with him. They execpted the challange and ordered ramen. Mike dropped out on his 3rd bowl and now Crhis dropped out on his 5th bowl.

"So me and Jade are going with Sakura, Amy you're still staying at Sasuke's and Chris and Mike are going with Naruto" Flo said and we nod our heads and go with the person we are staying with.

_"I bet Sakura's isn't happy about me staying at Sasuke's"_ I thought in my head how many times Sakura will try to kill me just to get with Sasuke. _"This is going to be fun"_ I think again.

**

* * *

****Please review on my first chapter of this and do keep reading**


	4. Love between friends

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

It was the next day and Kakashi let us have a day with no missions, so we desided to go on a shopping spree, since we didn't want to stay in our school clothes. But we did have some moaning from Chris, Mike and Naruto.

"Shut up you three! We need clothes so we don't smell, don't stick out like pink and gray clasing together and so we don't be reminded of our..." I trailed off at the end as I thought of all th teachers, my other friends, my parents, my brother and my rats. I dropped my head and stopped walking.

"Amy whats wrong?" Jade askes me, I start to cry.

"It-it's just th-that I-I'll never see my fam-family again" I sob now tears flowing down my face my shoulders started to shake as my sobs started to get to get worse.

"Cheer up, we'll see everyone again" Flo comfoted me, I felt a little bit better at that and I gave a small smile.

"Hey sing another song, please" Naruto pleeded and did the puppy dog eyes on my, which I always can't say no to. So I pulled my ipod and did what I loved to do.

**Finally the hills are without eyes  
They are tired of painting a dead man's face  
red with their own blood**

They used to love having so much to lose  
Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins

Did you ever hear what I told you?  
Did you ever read what I wrote you?  
Did you ever listen to what we played?  
Did you ever let in what the world said?  
Did we get this far just to feel your hate?  
Did we play to become only pawns in the game?  
How blind can you be, don't you see?  
You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting

Bye bye, beautiful

Jacob`s ghost for the girl in white  
Blindfold for the blind  
Dead Siblings walking the dying Earth

Noose around a choking heart  
Eternity torn apart  
Slow toll now the funeral bells

"I need to die to feel alive"

Bye bye, beautiful

It's not the tree that forsakes the flower  
But the flower that forsakes the tree  
Someday I`ll learn to love these scars  
Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words

How blind can you be, don't you see?  
That the gambler lost all he does not have...

Bye bye, beautiful  


As I finish a silent tear runs all alone down my face as I think of my brother though the whole song.

Hey Am-" Flo started to say but was stopped by a scream.

"SASUKE!" The girl called and a blonde girl with baby blue eyes ran past us and evlopled Sasuke in a hug, and for some reason my blood boiles at the sight.

"_I didn't like Ino getting with MY Sasuke. Wait did I just think, MY Sasuke, I'm falling for THE Sasuke Uchiha!?" _I think in my head and I paincked but I kept my cool.

"Hey Ino-pig! Lay off of my Sasuke!" Sakura screamed at the girl.

"Miss Forehead" Ino spat at her friend/rival. I noticed that Chris could not take his eyes off Ino and smiked a deivlish smile as something popped into my head.

"You like Ino, don't you?" I ask eventhough it was more of a statement than a question.

"No" he answered and quickly turned his head away. I giggle at his stubberness.

_"This is going to be fun, playing match maker with my friends"_ I think

**

* * *

****Please review on my first chapter of this and do keep reading**


	5. Training

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

We were still on the shopping spree and were having a great time. Ino was with us and kept on clinging tightly to Sasuke, which I hated even more and Chris was trying so despretly hard to get Ino's attention but she igonered him completly.

_"Poor Chris" _I thought and a small smile comes to my face.

"Hey Amy, what kind of plan do you have now?" Flo whispered as she saw that my smile was one that said that I had an idea.

"Well Chris likes Ino, but Ino is ignoring him. So how about we play matchmaker?" I answered, she smiled at me and then whispered to Jade about the idea and she nodded and quitely told Mike.

_"The fun is about to start" _I think to myself and a cheeky smile crosses my face.

* * *

It had been about an hour and a half and we had finished our shopping spree. So we went to go and have some ramen.

"Ah, there you are" a lazy voice spoke, we turned around and saw Kakashi standing behind us. "I just wanted to tell Jade, Mike, Amy, Flo and Chris that training will begain twomorrow" he said again, and we all nodded. Then in a puff of white smoke, he was gone.

* * *

The next day at the training grounds, we were waiting for Kakashi for an hour or even more then an hour, when suddenly he appers.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life" he said calmly.

"LIAR!" Mike, Chris, Sakura, Flo and Naruto shouted at the same time while me, Jade and Sasuke stayed quite, and I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

_"They will always do that" _I thought and shake my head.

"Alright lets begain" Kakashi said calm as ever "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto you guys will help with some jutsu and the hand the handsign".

"Ok" Naruto agreed.

"Alright" Sakura said.

"Whatever" Sasuke emotionlessly said. So Kakashi taught us how to use our chakara and we also learned a couple of justus like shadow clone and transformation.

**

* * *

**

**Please review on my first chapter of this and do keep reading**


	6. Chunnin exam, the final test part 1

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

It was the next day and Sasuke desided to get us up REALLY EARLY! Like 5am in the morrning!

"Amy get up" Sasuke's cold voice whispered harshly in my ear.

"Don't put the rats in my bed mum, they chew" I mumbled sleepily and turned away from Sasuke.

"I'm not your mum, and I don't have rats" Sasuke's statement was still cold. "Now up, it's the last test in the chunnin exam today, and I have to train" he spoke again. The my eyes snap open and I bolt up for my laying down posion to sitting up on the bed and my eyes wide with worry.

"The chunnin exam?" I ask and Sasuke stares at me odly. "Sasuke don't be late and be careful" I spoke after I calm down and look into Sasuke's eyes for a brief moment before looking away and then got up to go take a shower.

* * *

Sasuke had to leave in another direction to train with Kakashi, so I walked to the stadium were the chunnin exams third test will be held.

_"Oh my god, I didn't realise that I was that far into the story already, and this is where Sasuke fights Gaara. I hope it'll work out fine" _I think.

"Of course things will work out fine Amy. This is a manga so it'll follow the manga" a voice whispered from behind me, it was bearly heared, but I heared it. I turned around and saw Flo, Jade and Sakura who was running towards.

"Flo did you just focus your chakra to your mind, then sent that chakra at my mind and then be able to read my mind?" I asked in amasment.

"Yeah, I did do that, so my po-" she said but was cut off.

"Kekgenki" I corrected and she stared at my odly. "It's a bloodline thing only you and your clan can do it, or something you and only you can do alone and no one else can, not even the sharigan can copy it" I answered the unasked question, just then Sakura got to us.

"hey were is Sasuke?" She asked as she looked around for her ' one ture love'.

"I don't know, he was gone when I woke up" I lied.

* * *

We all sat down in the middle row in the place, Mike showed up but Chris didn't.

"Hey Mike, where is Chris?" I asked.

"I don't know he wasn't at Naruto's aprtment when me and Naruto got up" he shugged and sat next to me and Sakura.

"But thats not shapener, he always stays in bed till about two in the afternoon" Flo spoke in a matter of factly tone of voice, it wasn't being nasty or anything, it was just a fact. I started to worry about the hyper, loud and stupid boy.

_"Where did he go?" _I asked myself as the chunnin exam began with Naruto's and Neji's fight. I knew what was going to happen but still stared at the power, determination and speed to get back up again, even when he is hurt so badly, but still fights on and never gives up. _"Naruto definatly dosen't know when to quit" _I think and cheer as Naruto won the fight.

**Please review on my first chapter of this and do keep reading**

* * *


	7. Chunnin exam, the final test part 2

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

Next up was Shikamaru and Termari's fight, it stated off quite...slow going, then started to get more intense as Shikamaru was 'thinking', i the middle of the battle. All my friends started at hi oddly, while Jade had a strange look in her eyes that a person only can see when she is reading a interesting book.

_"So I am going to _**_have_**_ to play matchmaker with all my friends, just need to see who Flo and Mike like then" _I thought devilishly, and then turned to Ino, who showed up a couple of minutes after we arrived. "Ino what do you think of Chris?" I asked, right out of the blue. Ino stared at me like I had two heads before she looked at what was going on in Shikamaru's fight and then answered after a long pause.

"He's ok. He's nice, funny, sure he's a knuckle head and a bit of a loud mouth and swears a lot. But he has a caring side to him" Ino answered in a small voice, like if she talked louder she would lose her voice.

"Do you love him?" I asked another question, but this time no answer came, so I dropped the subject and looked back at the match. Shikamaru had just won the match. We all cheered loudly, but the one that cheered the loudest out of your small group, was Jade. This really shocked me, when we all sat down I cupped my hand over Flo's ear. "Jade's in love" I whispered in a singing tone of voice.

"With who?" Flo whispered back. I could tell she was interested by the sound of her voice and I smirked at that.

"Shikamaru" I answered.

"We shouldn't meddle with peoples feelings" Flo whispered back, it made my smirk grow wider.

"Oh please, it's not meddling with peoples feelings, its pushing them in the right direction. Anyway I can get you with any Naruto character" I answered in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Ok, I'll tell the others" Flo saw it my way and I told Mike, Mike told Sakura and Sakura told Ino.

* * *

It was Sasuke's match now, since Shikamaru's was moved. Knakuro dropped out before his fight, so now we sat waiting for the Uchiha to arrive.

"Hey Amy, will Sasuke get here?" Jade asked, she was worried about him (since she worrys about everyone).

"Don't worry he'll be...here" I said as I stared in amazment when I saw something that cought my attention. Flo, Jade and Mike looked down at the arena, and gasped. Standing in the middle of the stadium was Sasuke and Kakashi, leafs swirled gracefuly around them.

"Begin!" Shouted the third exam procter(sp?) and with that the young Uchiha and the youngest sand sibling started to fight. I had a horrible feeling in my stomache, and knew that it had something the do with Chris and why he was not here.

Flo mread Gaara's mind and see if he knows any information on why Chis isn't here" I ordered Flo in a demanding way. Flo nodded her head, then closed her eyes, in a minite Flo's eyes snapped open and widened in complete shock.

"What? What is it?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, is Chris ok?" Ino asked in worry.

"Chris has teamed up with Gaara" Flo whispered.

"No way" Ino whisphered in saddness.

* * *

**Please review on my first chapter of this and do keep reading.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**And a happy new year to you all!**

* * *


	8. Chaos between friends

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

It was about half way though Sasuke's fight when things started to go wrong. Where the Hokage and the Kazakage(sp?) sat a explosion went off. It was like it came out of nowhere and was aimed for the leader of the leaf village and the leader of the sand village, it caught everyones attention that evryone stopped staring at the fight and worried about the explosion.

_"Oh no! I know this was going to happen!"_ I shouted at myself and wanted to slap myself for not telling my friends of the danger. At the top of the middle tower a huge purple box appered. _"Great creepy snake bastard_ _is here" _I thought (no offence to people who think Orochimaru is cool) I thought, just the name of the smake guy and I'm scared already. Me and Sakura was the only ones awake out of our friends, Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei tried to run to help the third hokage, but was stopped by an ANBU blackoff (sp?), but it was a sound ninja. Gaara, Termri and Kankuro left after the explosion, Gaara was hurt, and as usaul Sasuke went after them to fight Gaara. "Sakura we-" I started to say but was inturupted by Kakashi telling us to wake: Jade, Flo, Mike, Shikamaru and Naruto, then go help Sasuke.

"Release" I whispered as I realesed the giejustsu from Flo then did the same to Jade. I explained to them what we got to do and then went to meet with Sakura. When we got there we found a talking dog, his name was Pukun (sp?) And he was summoned by Kakashi, we had to drag Shikamaru out since he was complaining and saynig 'what a drag'.

* * *

We were jumping thought the forest as Kakashi's dog was explaining things, then he stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

"What?" We all asked at the same time.

"Two problems. One is that we are being followed, two there is another enemy near by" he answered, I closed my eyes and focused my chakara to my heart, I felt a fimilar feeling, I reopened my eyes and everyone gave me a 'whats wrong' look.

"It's Chris" I answered before a question came "I'll go after him, you guys go after Sasuke" I said and turned to had East.

"Wait you don't know where you're going!" Pukun shouted trying to get me to come back.

"Yes I do! My heart will lead me to him!" I shouted back, and then I couldn't hear them.

* * *

It was about an hour since I left the group, and still no sign of Chris.

"Ah so you desied to act as the strongest one in the group and came to fight me by yourself" a cold voice hit my ears, I quikly turned around and saw Chri above me, looking like he was ready to kill me then and there, but there was no smirk or his warm, blue eyes, instead there was a deep scowl and cold as ice eyes.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to snap you back to your sences" I answer, I feel tears come to my eyes as I stare at the evil, dangerous, uncareing side of Chris. _"Thats not Chris, and that never will!" _I cry in my head.

"Aw, poor baby" he sarcasticly spat, the sarcasum was dripping from every word, then he lunnged at me, kuani in hand, aiming for my heart.

* * *

**Please review on this chapter and keep reading.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**And a happy new year to you all!**


	9. Freindship bond and maybe more feelings

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

I couldn't move, it was unbieleveable, that one of my friends was ready to kill me and wasn't going to regret it anytime soon. He threw the kunai at me, everything seemed to go in slow motion, as the kunai persied it's way though the air, it was about to go right though me and kill me, but I doged, luckily. I still did not make a singal sign that I was going to hurt him. How could I?! I love him like a brother! My friends are my second family, my other gateway to get away from eveything and he was part of it. My second family wouldn't be complete with one person missing from it. It felt like hours have passed, when a rumble shakes though the land, I know what it is.

_"Oh no! It's happened already!" _I panic in my head, without a second glance back at Chris I jump from tree branch to tree branch, twowards were the rumble came.

"Watch out Amy, I'll bring your worst fears to life!HAHAHA!" He belowed, then laughed evily.

* * *

I got there who knows how many hours later, saw Sasuke badly hurt slotching against a tree, Sakura knocked out and being pressed agaist a tree by sand and Gaara's demond realesed, and the toad transformed into the nine tailed fox. I ran to Sasuke's side and feel to my knees crying.

"I can't save anybody" I chocked out though my sobs, my head was down so my eyes only saw the upper part of my legs and the branch but there was so many tears in my eyes my vision was bulured.

"Amy... don't cry" a harsh voice whispered my head shot up to look at Sasuke.

Don't talk, don't worry you'll be fine I reasured him in a soft, caring voice and a soft smile came to my lips.

"Sing to me" he comanded, I nodded.

**Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)**

I've been searching for a man,  
All across Japan.  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who is strong,  
But still a little shy,  
Yes, I need, I need my samurai.

Ai yai i yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.

Ai yai i yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.

I've been searching in the woods,  
And high upon the hills.  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who won't regret,  
To keep me in his net.  
Yes I need, I need my samurai.

Ai yai i yai,  
Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Where's my samurai?

Ai yai i yai,  
**Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Where's my samurai?**

Ai yai i yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai i yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai i yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai i yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Where's my samurai?

Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Where's my samurai?

Ai yai i yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

"Thank you Amy" Sasuke whispered, his face was a twist of emotionless expersion and a pain expresion.

"Why did youwant me to sing?" I asked and stared at him completely confused.

"Your singing calms me down he answered, then we sat in a comfterble silence, well as comfterble as you can get when there is a huge demond standing near you and you friend how is a complete moron fighting that thing, oh and did I forget to mention your other friend is knocked out and will be stuck to a tree because the sand holding her is gonig hard.(No not that type of hard, sick people!)

* * *

**Please review on this chapter and keep reading.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**And a happy new year to you all!**


	10. Worst fear brought to life

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

I was worried about my friends. 'Where are they? Are they ok?' these where the thoughts racing though my mind. Finally the battle between Gaara and Naruto was over, they were both badly hurt, Naruto could barely move but still he did move. Termri and Knakuro came to take Gaara. I watched as the sand slowly dropped from Sakura's body, Naruto catches her before she went splat and got over to me and Sasuke.

"Where are Jade, Mike and Flo? Are they ok!?" I immediately asked in a panic and worry washed over my face in an instant.

"They're fine" Naruto reassured me, and before another question could escape at lighting speed out of my mouth I heard something.

"Amy!" Three voices screamed at me, my head snapped to the direction of the voices, and in an instant my friends were running as fast as they could to me. The worry that was on my face disappeared by the small fact that my friends were ok.

"Guys!" I scream in joy and I scrambled to my feet and started run to my friends. When we reached each other are arms tangled together in one big all laughed together about being together again, but still it did not feel right. Once the laughter died down my friends looked at me seriously.

"Amy where's Chris? Did you not find him?" Flo asked me, I sighed and dropped my head in shame and felt like crying.

"I did find Chris. But he was the complete opposite from his usual (like Naruto's personality) carefree self" I whispered and tears came to my eyes. "He tried to kill me" I whispered though hiccups as a small sob went though my body of the thought of the evil Chris. They all hugged my tightly even Naruto joined the tight embrace of arms, but Sasuke didn't join in on the hug_. "That would hurt the Uchiha's pride to much" _I thought and had a faint smile.

"Come on lets go back" Naruto said after a couple ofminutes of comforting me. We all nodded and started to go back.

* * *

We were about half way back to the village when a horrible thought stuck me

_"Oh, the snake bastard would have killed The Third Hokage by now, and that means that the other emotionally stunted bastard with an icicle shoved up his ass, no make that two icicle shoved up his ass and far up his ass too, will come soon and want to get the Nine tailed fox out of Naruto" _I thought as a shiver ran down my spine thinking about the other sharingan user. I don't think anyone noticed my small shudder of disgust at the slightest thought of him. I stopped suddenly and a terrified look crossed my face.

"What is it Amy?" Mike asked me and concern spread across their faces, except Sasuke, but a small amount of concern did flash in his eyes.

"I heard something" I whispered, an evil laugh reached our ears.

"You are so right, you little bitch" A voice hiss at me in a cruel way, I tried to gulp down all my fear, but I could only suck up a quarter of that fear. I turned to meet the cold blue eyes of my friend, we started to attack but I stay frozen in my place. Everyone was badly hurt and couldn't move, while I stand frozen by fear. "Looks like you're the only one left" he says coldly, he made the transformation hand sign and started to slowly shape shift into my worst nightmare.

"SPIDER!!" I scream in my head and get even more paralyzed by fear. As I stare mostly at the massive fangs that are dripping with venom. I closed my eyes tightly as the huge spider dashed to me; it wrapped me up in that horrible sticky stuff so I couldn't move a muscle. "Is this the end?" I asked myself and still clenched my eyes shut, just as I thought I was going to die I heared a weird noise, I opened one eye and saw a shireken fly past me and the spider, it was attached to a wire more shireken came flying past, all with wires attached to them. They wrapped around the spider and a tree behind us, they then pulled the spider to the tree and pinned it there. I looked up to see who was controlling the shireken.

It was Sasuke that was controlling them, I knew this because he was holding three sets of wires, one wire was tightly gripped with his teeth and the other sets where now pinned to the ground, he made a couple of hand signs. A strip of fire burst from his mouth, it looked like a Dragons flame, then I realised it was Dragon flame jutsu. The fire travelled down the middle wire to the spider. After the fire died down we saw that Chris had transformed from a huge, ugly spider to his normal self and used a substitution just to escape the wire before the fire hit. Sasuke came over to my and cut the thread that held me with a kunai.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sasuke asked me, I did not answer as I shook violently and my eyes were wide with fear I couldn't even move because of the fear that stuck me. Naruto picked my up and placed me gently on Sasuke's back, Sasuke held a tight grip on my legs and I gripped his shirt so tightly that my knuckles turned white. My friends gave me worried looks.

Even when we got back to Sasuke's I still shook as violently from fear that I did not close my eyes because I was so scared that I would be plagued with nightmares. Sasuke noticed this and took me to his room for the night. We got under the covers and I snuggled close to Sasuke, he slowly wrapped his arms around me as if uncertain that would be the right thing to do. I calmed down instantly and the shaking died down I slowly closed my eyes knowing that I would be safe.

* * *

**Please review on this chapter and keep reading.**

**Sorry it's short but that was all I could come up with at the moment.**

**And sorry about the mistake on Shikamaru's battle I did forget that he lost so sorry for that**


	11. Sad memoreis

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

It was the next day and I woke up before Sasuke, so I decided to leave him, but not before I got a look at his face and smiled.

_"My God! That fanfic was right. He is so peaceful and no scowl on his face when he is asleep!" _I screamed in my head as I remembered one of the fanfics I had looked at awhile ago. I silently left at that point. I reached for my ipod and just listened to Shadow games over and over again, but didn't sing. I didn't really feel like it.

In about five minutes I found myself gracefully dancing to the song's odd beat.

"You sing well, you dance well and you mumble stuff in your sleep. You're odd" I cold voice hit my ears, and I stop my dance around the Uchiha compound and turned to find Sasuke behind me in black clothes.

"What did I mumble?" I asked. _"Please don't be something embracing" _I begged in my head, but didn't show my worry.

"Something about wishing your Nan was here" he answered, I was relieved that it wasn't something that I did when I was little or something. "What happened to your Nan if you wished for her to be here?" He asked but it didn't sound like he really cared, but I answered anyway.

"My Nan died on Christmas Day, when I was eight she promised to take me to Ireland but she never did. She now haunts my house and you can tell she is there. I love her alot" I answered in a sad voice as I remembered what she said.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, as if he wasn't expecting that answer, or maybe thinking that there is someone else who knows what its like to loose someone extremely close to you. Instead he nodded in understanding and instantly changed the subject.

_"I guess he doesn't want to resurface old memories of his" _I thought as I thought about his horrible past. "_I wouldn't want to remember the pain if I where him" _I thought to myself.

"Hey Amy" Sasuke called, I looked up at him to indicate I was listening. "We have to go to The Hokage's funeral, put this on" he spoke again and throwed me a plain black dress.

I nodded and went off to get ready.

* * *

Today was a sad day indeed, that the 'heavens where crying for our lose of a person' as Iruka put it anyway. Everyone was dressed in black, and before we left we all put a Lilly in front of his picture.

"Thank you, for letting me and my friends stay in your village. I promise to try and bring peace to this place" I thanked but in a whisper, so no one else heared me. I left and went to find Ino.

* * *

I got to Ino's parents flower shop and saw Ino, bored out of her mind and sad about Chris. She looked up at me and quickly covered up her sadness with a smile.

"Hi Amy, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly as if nothing was wrong.

"News about Chris" I said sternly, her smile feel instantly, to a look of concern. "He is not to far from the village, actually he is in a cave-" I was cut off by Ino.

"Mum I'll be back in a while! I've got something to do!" She shouted and then dashed out the door, determined to find him and bring him back home.

* * *

**Please review on this chapter and keep reading.**

**Sorry it's short but that was all I could come up with at the moment.**


	12. Love is in the air

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

It was the next day and I woke up after Sasuke had left, so I took a quick wash and I got dressed in a sky blue t shirt and white three quarter length shorts and set out to find something to do.

But before I was able to leave, a small bit of paper caught my eye. I picked it up, it from Sasuke to say that he will be training, and to NOT DISTURB his training unless it was extremely important.

_"Oh well. I know he would be training, that boy works himself to death" _I thought and left.

"Hey Amy" I hear a voice call. I turn around and saw that it was Flo; I smile kindly at her as she stops in front of me trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Flo, what do you want?" I ask her, she looks at me oddly _"I've never seen that expression on her face before, I wonder what's up" _I think and try to figure out what was wrong with my friend.

"Well...um...I hear...G-Gaara is in t-the hospital in this v-village, and was...wondering if you would come with me...to see h-him" she stutters, a mischievous smile crosses my face as I finally figure out what is wrong with her.

"Flo's in love" I say in a devilish, sing song kind of voice and skip around my love sick. She blushes a deep red, she looked like a tomato.

"Will you help?" She pleas "you know how love feels, but what will happen when I do say that I love him?" She continues and drops her head. I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Flo the worst thing that can happen will be that he rejects you, but if you don't say, you may lose him to another girl" I say to her, trying to get her to tell him.

"Alright, but first we should get a flower each" she says with a bit more confidence.

* * *

We got ourselves a flower each. I got him a lily, and Flo she got him a rose and were now at the hospital.

"Excuse me" I say politely to one of the nurses she turns to me. "Can you tell me where Gaara's room is?" I ask, the woman nodded and told us the room number.

"But be careful, he is badly injured" she warns us, we both nod and go to Gaara's room.

"Hello Gaara, we came to see you" I said in a nice way and had a warm smile plastered across my face. I open the door wide and walk in, and put my flower the small glass vase. Flo slowly walked in.

"Why are you here to see me?" he asks, completely confused about it, as his gaze flickers between me and Flo, and then finally stops on Flo.

"Well Flo wanted to say something to you, and she didn't want to go alone" I explain as I walk to the door. "Well Flo, its up to you now, my jobs done" I say and wink at her then close the door and leave.

* * *

It was later that night; Sasuke didn't come home, but was in the hospital because of Itachi. I haven't heared anything from Ino and I was starting to worry. Someone knocks on the door.

I open the door to see a smiling Ino, I smile too.

"Amy you'll never guess what happened" she nearly squealed in happiness.

"What? What happened?" I ask in complete excitement.

"Well before I found Chris, I did find three rouge ninja dead. And when I found Chris I...well...um" she says then, it sounds like she was unsure to say what she was about to say.

"Well!?" I ask almost shouted, but stopped myself.

"IkissedChris" she blurted out and a blush creeps to her cheeks.

"Huh?" I say and give her a confused look.

"I kissed Chris" she says slowly. I smile brightly at her.

"Good for you Ino" I congratulate her "so is he back then?" I ask.

"Yes, he's still staying with Naruto" she answers. "Well I better get going, bye" she says and leaves with a wave.

_"Two pairs down, two to go" _I think as I close the door to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**Please review on this chapter and keep reading.**

**Sorry it's short but that was all I could come up with at the moment.**


	13. Maybe I do

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

Two days have past, Naruto and Jiraiya haven't returned and Sasuke is still in the hospital. I go there everyday, Sakura goes there every other day and my friends come when they can, today Jade and Chris come.

"Hi guys" I greet them and a small smile comes spreads across my face to reassure them that I'm fine, Chris signs. They don't buy it.

"Amy don't be wasting your life sitting around here, sulking, and right next to Sasuke. Come on, you never bloody move from this spot, now come on" Chris kind of orders me, he gets the usual answer, a shake of the head.

_"This has been going on since Sasuke went into the hospital" _I think. Chris gives up on trying to get me out of the hospital, but fails each and every time he has tried.

"How much pain is he in?" Jade asks me quietly.

I silently place my hand on his head to figure out what is going on in there. I found out that I can feel what close friends feel and see what happens in there dreams. How I can do this is I put my hand on there forehead and pump a little bit of chakra in to my head, then I make it travel though the persons mind. I take my hand off his forehead and open my eyes.

"He's dreaming about Itachi using the Mangekyo Sharingan on him" I answer as a sad expression crosses my face as my eyes are glued to Sasuke's face.

"And what in Hell does that do?" Chris asks in an annoyed tone.

I don't know all that it does but it goes to this really weird place that the only colours are black, white, grey and a deep blood red. Itachi showed Sasuke How his whole clan was killed when he was just seven years old" I answer, I still didn't look at my friends as I said this.

"How did he do that?" Jade asked, I looked up. My face was blank as I stared at my friends.

"He graduated when he was 7, was able to use Sharingan when he was eight, became a chunin at ten and then later he went into the ANBU black Ops" I say then look back at Sasuke. A few minutes of silence pass till Chris says something completely out of the blue.

"You love Sasuke don't you?" He asked, it was definitely a statement, NOT a question, my head snaps up to look at him with surprise. I feel my face burn; I must have looked like a tomato! Chris's smirk widens at my expression, and the colour of my cheeks. "Ha so that proves it, you're head over heels in love with Sasuke!" Chris screams at the top of his lungs.

"I DO NOT!" I finally yell back, as anger replaced my surprise, and embarrassment.

"Shh" one of the nurses hushed us.

* * *

Naruto finally came back, with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune later that day. Chris and Jade had just left when Naruto came bonding in at light speed to check on Sasuke, Sakura came in too.

Tsunade did a healing jutsu on Sasuke, he woke up slowly when he finally got focus he sat up, Sakura immediately hugged him, and he didn't care at the moment. I smiled in relief that he had woke up.

_"Do I really like Sasuke?" _I asked myself.

* * *

Sasuke and I got back to the Uchiha compound in complete silence. I just couldn't figure out what to say to him. _I mean I don't go, oh by the way Sasuke I know all about your past and what Itachi did! I don't say something like that!" _I screamed in my head, I knew that would resurface bad memories, and might set that curse mark off as well.

Before I could come up with something to say, we are at Sasuke's and my tempory home, I don't call it home because I don't feel the same here, but I do feel much safer at Sasuke's home for some bizarre reason.

_"Oh well, probably because its Sasuke's home" _I think.

"Amy" Sasuke's voice reaches my ears, I look up to see him "do you want anything to eat?" He asks, it kind of sounded like he didn't care, but I pushed it aside I was used to people talking to me like that.

"No thanks, I'm quite tired actually, so goodnight" I say and go up to my room.

* * *

**Please review on this chapter and keep reading.**

**Sorry it's short but that was all I could come up with at the moment.**


	14. Naruto vs Sasuke

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

It has been weeks since I lived though the episode known as gota see gota know Kakashi sensei's true face! Also the Land on Tea arc, right know Sasuke is back in the hospital because of that lighting sword thing (sorry can't remember the name).

I look at Sasuke to see 100% hate in his eyes that is aimed at Naruto, Sakura doesn't notice that hate because she was focusing on cutting up an apple of Sasuke. Naruto didn't notice either. Sakura cut a piece for him and gave it to him, his expression darkened; he smacked her hand away causing the plate and the apple piece flying. Naruto snapped, me and the others jumped in surprised.

Sasuke stood up and challenged Naruto to fight him there and then.

"Are you fucking mad or something?! You need to recover!" Chris yelled at him. Sasuke ignored him completely, like it was only him and Naruto in the room.

After much yelling and challenging, Naruto agreed.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, me and my friends go up to the roof. Me, Sakura and my friends stood were the door is, to stay out of the way of there attacks.

Sasuke's sharingan (level 2) was activated. Naruto was making Sasuke angry by saying that Naruto will win this fight and not Sasuke, he then said to him to put his headband on. Sasuke refused to put it on; he said that he didn't need it.

Sasuke and Naruto lunged at each other, and tried to punch the other one. They caught the others punch, and pushed against each other with so much force that both of them shock slightly. they let go and Sasuke tried to kick Naruto, but failed as Naruto's hands caught his ankle. He started to spin Sasuke, Sasuke stopped it by landing his hands on the floor, so he was standing on his hands, and he kicked Naruto in the face.

Naruto then tried to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed his arm and throw him over his head. Naruto landed on the ground perfectly fine, but Sasuke was fast with the next punches but Naruto was fast as well to block the punches aimed at him but not the kick that sent him crashing into a washing line full of blankets. Naruto got tangled in one of the sheets, Sasuke wasted no time to run to Naruto, and find that the sheet was empty he looked around, everything was silent and still, until one flapped wildly in the gentle wind.

Sasuke jumped up to see the area better. He then noticed that Naruto was on top of one of the water tanks. Sasuke had to shield his eyes, and that's when Naruto punched Sasuke, he landed on the railing and launched at Naruto. He didn't have time to react when Sasuke punched him in the face. Naruto crash landed in another washing line, but got back on his feet and ran along side Sasuke, the only thing separating them was one washing line. Sasuke suddenly kicked Naruto the blanket covered Naruto as he crashed into the fence ad fell to the ground. Sasuke ran up to Naruto and lifted him up and started to punch him.

Sakura's hands were clamped tightly together, she closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arms in a defensive position, after a couple of seconds she cracked her eyes open and looked to see Naruto kick Sasuke away and back flip onto the railing and then jumped to Sasuke, who mimicked Naruto perfectly. They where in the air punching, kicking and dodging for a few seconds until Sasuke kicked Naruto to the ground, but he still landed on his feet, Sasuke landed across from him, both where glaring at each other and panting, trying to catch there breath.

Naruto made the shadow clone jutsu hand sign. A load of Naruto's surrounded Sasuke, they all went at Sasuke at the same time. Sasuke dodged a couple of the punches and kicks, also getting rid of the clones. Naruto did his Uzumaki barrage on Sasuke, Sasuke made a few hand signs and when Naruto's foot came down to hit Sasuke and send him crashing to the ground, Sasuke turned around and hit Naruto's foot back.

Sasuke used his Fire style: fireball jutsu on the rest of the clones. Small clouds raised from the fire as the clones disappeared, and the sheets burned easily.

"No, Naruto" Sakura said in worry I glanced at her, I felt weak to not be able to do anything.

When the fire died down, Naruto was standing there with a Rasangan (sp?) formed and ready to use.

"Chidori 1000 birds!" Sasuke shouted over the crackling lighting ball in his hand.

"Please stop this" Sakura whispered to no one, but they went at each other with their strongest attack. "Stop fighting both of you stop" Sakura begged more for them to spot this, even I whispered for them to stop.

"STOP IT!" Me and Sakura cried as we ran in the middle of them before my friends could stop us.

"AMY! SAKURA! GET BACK HERE YOU'LL DIE IF YOU WERE HIT BY THOOSE ATTACKS!" My friends shouted at me and Sakura, but fight now we did not care. All we cared about was for our friends to stop.

* * *

**Sorry but I wanted to stop there because that is where the episode stopped.**

**Please review on this chapter and keep reading.**


	15. Leaving, but left a promise

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic**

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

"NO! STOP!" Me and Sakura screamed, begging for them to stop fighting, but it was unheard by them because they didn't stop or they couldn't stop.

"Amy Sakura! Don't kill yourselves!" Flo screamed at us.

"Get your asses back here you two!" Mike and Chris shouted.

"You guys listen to use!" Jade shouted at the top of her lungs.

The warnings were ignored as we kept running. When we were about to be hit by the attacks Kakashi suddenly came and grabbed both boys wrist, and throw them.

Sasuke got part of his stuck in the water tank, when his arm was free he looked to Naruto and smirked in satisfactory as he saw that Naruto made a small hole that the water was running out like tap water.

* * *

Sasuke didn't come home yet, which ment one thing, the sound four, Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. I was worried that we were this far in the story and I couldn't change the fact that I couldn't change Sasuke.

_"Why do I have to want adventure?!" _I thought to myself.

An hour had past, and still Sasuke did not return, so instead of waiting for him I decided to go to bed.

* * *

It was the next morning and a horrible feeling twisted my stomach so badly.

I went to the dark living room and saw a note it said this:

_Dear Amy,_

_I know that you and your friends got here a little while ago, but I'm going to train with Orochimaru, kill him, kill my brother to get my revenge and then come back. So do wait for me and don't be angry. Goodbye for now._

_From Sasuke._

I felt like crying but then realised something, he said that he would come back after he had trained with Orochimaru and then be able to have the power to kill his brother and him and then come back, so I had changed him.

"I have to stop Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shika and Choji before its to late!" I yell to myself, I then rush to get ready, and then run out the door.

* * *

I got to the gates to find Lee and Sakura just leaving.

"Where's Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, kiba and Choji?" I demand in worry.

"They just left, they don't want anyone following them so don't even think about going after them" Sakura says to me.

"Ok" I sign in defeat and walk away.

* * *

When Naruto and the rest of them come back Sasuke isn't with them, I knew they would fail, but I would wait for Sasuke.

"Please Sasuke be careful, I love you" I whisper, I had a bazaar feeling that he would hear me somehow.

**_

* * *

_**

**Please review on this chapter and keep reading.**


	16. Waiting pays off

**Please enjoy, this came as an idea from another story, but it has a different plot line.**

**I don't own anything I use in this fanfic.**

_Thoughts_

_**Nan talking though the mind link**_

* * *

**An adventure fit for a dream.**

I waited for Sasuke's return but after two years nothing. Then on January the third we heared news that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, my heart jumped with joy at that fact.

Well I should say how everyone is right? Well Naruto is still trying to become Hokage, Mike and Chris became great ANBU black Ops, Jade and Sakura have become expert medic ninjas, Me and Flo have become excellent shinobi. Flo and Gaara are still together, Chris and Ino are still together, Shikamaru and Jade got together a month after Sasuke left, Naruto and Hinata got together two years ago, Tenten and Neji Mike and Sakura got together a year after Sasuke left and I'm still living in the Uchiha compound.

As my mum had said to me that my hair will go back to its copper red colour, well she was right.

Now we were in Tsunade's office as she gave us the news that Sasuke killed Itachi, with the help of Chris and Mike . At that my heart felt like it was going to be ripped out of my chest.

_"YES! Sasuke will come back soon!"_ I scream in head, we all head out the door after we were dismissed.

"He won't come back Amy, so don't get your hopes up" Sai said.

Oh by the way, Sai is the replacement for Sasuke but I hate him. He is always saying that I'm getting my hopes up that Sasuke will come back he says that he won't come back.

"Shut it Sai" I snap at him and I storm off.

* * *

I now find myself standing at the gate waiting for Sasuke to return.

**_"Amy"_** I hear my Nan say. Oh yeah I forgot to say that my most powerful jutsu, called spiritual jutsu allows me to talk to my dead Nan though a mind link, lets me call up a holy shield, gives me white and light pink angel like wings and golden bows and arrows.

_"Yes Nan?" _I answer back.

**_"Do you really believe that Sasuke will come back?" _**She asked.

_"Yes I do" _I answer. I suddenly feel like singing, to try to get him to hear me.

**Long ago, in the ancient past**

**I remember a life when we first met**

**In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon**

**There and then, I could tell**

**You'd try to break my will**

**But now, watch as I rise to a whole new height**

**And our mad battle cry will be heard all night**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games, and**

**No, I won't be beat again**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games, and**

**Oh, this time I'll claim my fame**

**So now you'll know after time has passed**

**You can never be sure you're always the best**

**'Cause I'm back from the shadows comin' after you**

**On the brightest day of your darkest hour**

**So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height**

**And our mad battle cry will be heard all night**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games, and**

**No, I won't be beat again**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games, and**

**Oh, this time I'll claim my fame**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You destroyed the future with your past**

**Forgot the lesson of the test**

**You never understood the blessed**

**Too bad today will be your last**

**So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height**

**And our mad battle cry will be heard all night**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games, and**

**No, I won't be beat again**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games, and**

**Oh, this time I'll claim my fame**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games, and**

**No, I won't be beat again**

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark shadow games, and**

**Oh, this time I'll claim my fame**

"Still the same old Amy, still with that angel like voice" a cold voice spoke, I know that voice from anywhere. My head snaps to the direction of the voice, tears come to my eyes as I stare blankly at the raven. I run to him.

"SASUKE!" I shout in happiness and embrace him tightly, like if I would let go he would vanish in front of my very eyes.

"Yeah its me" he says, I bury my head into his chest and cry tears of happiness as he rests his head on top of my head.

"Sas-Sasuke" I say after I stop crying and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"We-well...um...I...um" I stutter as I blush bright red like Hinata did. Then he silences me with his lips gently pressed onto mine. I start to kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer, as he slips his arms around my small waist.

"Amy" I heared someone say, it was a females voice, we both snap our heads to that direction, I see an angel with red and gold tips at the bottom of her dress. I look up to see a familiar face that I had missed all my life.

"NAN!" I shout as I can now see her. "Sasuke can you see my Nan?" I ask. He can only nod.

"Amy I am happy for you but now lets all go back to our world" She says.

"Ok" I say and walk hand in hand with Sasuke as my Nan opens up a portal.

"Everyone else will come too" She says, we both nod, and me and Sasuke walk though the portal.

* * *

**Finaly finished, but there is going to be a sequal to this.**

**Please review.**


End file.
